Story of Their Lives
by Really Big Hat
Summary: 100 one-shots, 100 words. Another collection of drabbles.
1. Clouds

**Okay, so here's the deal, I'm gonna do 100 little one-shots in only 100 words. Though, these little author's notes don't count just for a little FYI**

**Disclaimer: Let's see, I own a laptop, a pet rock, a cat, but KND isn't on the list.**

* * *

><p>I sighed and relaxed on the blanket, my legs were sprawled out, and my music played in my ears. Hoagie sat next to me, looking up at the clouds.<p>

"Hey Abs?" he asked. I took out my ear plug, allowing myself to hear his voice. "What does that cloud look like to you?" he asked, pointing to a puffy white shape in the sky.

I pondered for a minute. "Hm… I think it looks kinda like an angel?"

Hoagie lounged back down on the ground. "Hm. I thought it looked like you." he said, going back to his private thoughts.


	2. Hero

He was a soldier. Smart, strong, though a little stubborn. He would fight until he dropped, and even then he would find someway to get back at the opponent. He even looked heroic, with his dark tinted sunglasses, and his piercing blue eyes. Now I look at him, and he's hardly recognizable Dull, eyes, no sunglasses. I felt myself growing hot with despair. Remembering who did this to him made my eyes blinded by rage. I cheeks felt hot and sweaty.

"…Rach…el…?"

Hearing that voice calmed me instantly. My head turned around, and there he was, looking up at me.

* * *

><p><strong>I really didn't like this one, but then again, I don't like a lot of things I do. I promise the next one will be better.<strong>

**So, tell me what _you_ thought of it by clicking that button right there! No, not there, THERE!**

**~RBH~**


	3. His Hand in Mine

Just the way it feels tingles me inside. It touches my soul. It makes my legs wobbly. I know he doesn't feel that way about me. I'm rude, bossy, and a tad loud. Shuddup, I'm not _that _loud!

Back to what I was er… thinking. The way he makes me feel just uplifts me, though you couldn't tell. I hide it rather well. The way I feel so fearless when jumping off of a cliff if he holds onto my hand, the way I feel weightless, careless when our figures interlock.

All I need is his hand in my hand.

* * *

><p><strong>This was my first Fanny and Patton one on this story. I really liked it ^.^<strong>

**I hope you all caught a small refrence to my earlier story, The Only Way. I had too ^.^**

**I like this one. I got the idea while watching Fairly Odd Parents, Schools Out: The Musical during Cosmo and Wanda's song, Floating With You. "All I need is your hand in my haaand!" Sorry, I just love that song.**

**Hope you enjoyed this one. I know I did ^.^**

**~RBH~**


	4. Thank You

**If you haven't already figured it out, but I'm trying to update these everyday, so here's todays ^.^**

* * *

><p>It's not good keeping all of your emotions bottled up. I should know. I've been holding them in for about 5 years. I don't know why I feel this way, but I do. All people see in me is meanness but that's because they've never really actually got inside my thoughts. So, because I've never really had a real friend, all of these bottled up emotions build up, to the point where I can't take it anymore. I'm tired of hitting the wall at night, or crying in my bed. So, I guess I should say, thanks Patton, for everything.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>This one is another FannyXPatton. Man I love those two. Who doesn't?<strong>

**Ah lovely 12 year old Patton, helping out 12 year old Fanny about her emotional problems. Classic ^.^ I might turn this into a full story. We'll see.**

**Review! ^.^ **

**~RBH~**


	5. Dream

I couldn't believe my eyes.

There were my two best friends, slow dancing in the middle of the bridge. The bash female's head laid on his shoulder, her emerald green eyes closed, her mouth curved into a smile. Patton had his orange mittens around her waist, his head rested on her's. They swayed in the middle of the empty room, the stars and sun lighting up the event. I just couldn't believe it.

My eyes shot open in my room, only to see my brother looking down at me.

"Sis, wake up, Fanny wants you. Something about a 'stupid boy'?"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Rachel. Leave it to her to dream about Fanny and Patton. I promise next one WON'T be about those two. (I hope...<strong>

**~RBH~**


	6. Collage Farwell

I hugged the girl tight in my arms, not wanting to let go. She was going off to collage today, and I wouldn't be able to see her except for holidays. She wouldn't even be able to celebrate my birthday soon. I didn't want to loose her again after that time when she was 11 and she went off into space.

"Uh, Harvey. Are you gonna let go?" she asked, laughter hidden in her voice. I unwrapped my arms around her and gave a small, sad smile.

"Uh… yea. I love you, sis."

Rachel smiled. "I love you too, bro."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here's today's. Sorry if it's a little later then it usually is, I had to go to my grandparents today. <strong>

**I just love this one. It just shows how much Harvey really does love his sister ^.^**

**Tell me watcha think by pressing that little button right there *points to the reveiw button***

**RBH**


	7. Tom Kenny

"What'cha doin' Bartie?" Virginia asked as she looked over at her best friend who was writing something down and watching TV at the same time.

"Writing a fan letter to Tom Kenny." He said absentmindly as his head kept switching from the screen to the paper.

"Who's Tom Kenny?" She asked.

Almost immediately, Bartie Gasped and turned his head to the brunette. "_'Who's Tom Kenny?_'!" he mocked.

Virginia cocked her eyebrow. "Is that a bad question?"

"Tom Kenny is the greatest voice actor of all time!" Virginia tried her best to hold in her laughter. "What?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing."

* * *

><p><strong>YES! My first Bartie and Virginina storyone-shot EVER! I really love these two, but I couldn't seam to get them down on paper.**

**I really like this one because, I for one, am a HUGE Tom Kenny fan (not because he voices Spongebob, I could care less about that) but he voices the Common Cold, Numbuh 34, Nightbrace, and... BARTIE! So I had to do this ^.^**

**Oh Virginia. Laughing because he IS Tom Kenny. It just makes me wonder if she did a little Universe browsing before I wrote this ^.^**

**RBH**


	8. Tricks

"Sit Max," Fanny said, pointing my left finger down and held a small piece of hotdog in her right hand. The ginger and white canine obediently sat down, not taking it's cocoa eyes off of the Scottish girl.

"Good boy, Max!" she opened up her fist and allowed the dog to lap up the treat. Fanny praised as she rubbed the dogs head. "Lay down, Max." Fanny ordered in a playful tone as she did the hand motion that went with it.

"What are you doing?" The familiar voice of Paddy asked.

"Uh… teaching Max some tricks…" she said, sheepishly.

* * *

><p><strong>I like this one. I always thought of Fanny as a dog person. <strong>

**Hehe, I did the same thing with my dog, Max. **

**Tell me what'cha think! ^.^**

**RBH**


	9. Dentist

I ran through the streets, trying tirelessly to get away. My heart pumped with adrenaline and my lungs screamed for oxygen. A leafy hedge approached me -well, more like I approached it- I had to think fast, going around the foliage wall would take to much time. My brown eyes darted frantically, as it spotted a tree near the hedge. I ran towards it, and quickly climbed up, jumping over the hedge to land in a small, fenced area. I was trapped.

"Harvey K. McKenzie! You get in the car, NOW! Mom says you HAVE to go to the dentist!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, I wrote this because I have to go to the dentist today, but all I have to do is get my teeth cleaned, so I figured to update this before I go.<strong>

**I like the idea of Harvey being afraid of the dentist with all those people _touching_ him with all of those probes and tools... *evil smirk***

**Leave a review please, thanks ^.^**

**RBH**


	10. Cats and Dogs

Patton wanted a cat, Fanny wanted a dog. Never a good combo.

"Amelia's been asking for a dog lately." Fanny told her husband one morning as she sipped her coffee.

"Well, Matt's been asking or a cat." The 35 year old man returned slyly.

"Well, a child can play with a dog."

"Cat's are smarter and they are affectionate."

"Dogs can save a person's life"

"Cat's live longer."

The two adults were now staring each other down at the table, determination in both their eyes.

"How about we get a cat-dog hybrid." Patton said.

"Ew, no. What is this, Nickelodeon?"

* * *

><p><strong>I for one, love CatDog ^.^<strong>

**I've always pictured Patton as a cat person and Fanny as a dog person. This is what you get when you put them together as parents ^.^**

**I really don't know if cat's live longer or not... Oh well ^.^**

**First person who reviews will get this cookie *waves cookie in hand***

**RBH**


	11. Here I Come

The stars were beautiful up here. They surrounded you wherever you went, guiding your way through the darkness of space.

I shuddered at the cold temperature that touched my skin under my space suit. I looked at my coordinates. Perfect. Not a single KND ship behind me in my grid.

I reached my hand towards a dial on the ship's dashboard to turn up the heat. I sighed as I managed the auto pilot off and gripped the steering wheel firmly.

I smiled as I neared a large, red planet.

_Here I come Nigel. I'll find you, no matter what_.

* * *

><p><strong>This is taking place in my story Operation RED.<strong>

**I really like this one. I think I might use it in my story. I'll think about it. **

**For some reason this one makes me think of the song "Thank You, Stars". I think I'll do that in a story or something...**

**RBH**


	12. Beautiful

She looked absolutely beautiful as she walked down the aisle, her long, white dress waving slightly as she walked, the bottom of it trailing behind her. Her red hair was pulled into a bun with a few strands falling beside her rosy cheeks. Her emerald green eyes sparkled as the light hit them perfectly and stared at me intensively as she walked, blocking me out of the world to where all I saw was her.

She was beautiful and there was nothing that could compare to her beauty.

"NUMBUH 60! Are we gonna rehearse this scene for school or what!"

* * *

><p><strong>*Chuckles* Oh Patton ^.^ <strong>

**I love the idea of Patton liking Fanny more then Fanny likes Patton (when they just have crushes on each other).**

**I really like this one. You could probably understand why *86/60!***

**RBH**


	13. I Love You

"So, how was school?" 16 year old Patton asked as the two best friends walked home in the rain.

"I love you!" I shouted, irritated.

"W-what?" he asked, shocked.

"I love you." She said a little more softly. "I always have and I always will, can't you see that? I can say it a million times over again and it'll still always have the same meaning. I. Love. You."

At first, Patton was shocked, he thought he would never hear those words in his life. "Well… I guess it's a good time to say I love you too." he smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, that must've sucked, I wanted a kiss in it, but I was limited to words. Sorry<strong>

**Hehe, when I couted my words (digiatally of course ^.^ don't cha love technology?) it said 60, then I wrote some, did it again and it said 86. I wasn't even planing that ^.^ It's fate**

**Okay, nothing to do with the drabble, but I really need to say this. In Operation: GIRLFRIEND, Nigel's price of the food was 87.50$ If you think about it, that's awful close to 86.60$ It probably wasn't planned, but that's been on my mind for a while, and I had to say something about it ^.^**

**RBH**


	14. All Because He Wanted A CAt

I trudged into the kitchen, my back aching. "Stupid couch…" I muttered as I walked towards the coffee pot. Empty. I sighed and turned towards the cabinet for the coffee grounds. Nothing was there.

"Fanny, where did you put the coffee?" I called upstairs, hoping I wouldn't wake the kids.

"Sorry honey, I dumped the coffee outside. That's what you get for wanting a cat. I love you."

I chuckled to myself. "Okay, I hope you know that my friend found a litter of pups and he asked me if you wanted one. I guess I'll have to say no."

* * *

><p><strong>I usually dont update this so early, but this one was killing me to do. I just love it so much, though I think the ending could be better *shrugs* Oh well ^.^<strong>

**I got the idea this idea from Sweetness ninja to tell you the truth. I love the idea of Fanny acting to be mad at Patton and made him sleep on the couch and threw out the coffee ^.^**

**I'm hoping to do a cat side of this, but I'll have to wait and see.**

**Also, I'm taking requests. I'll try and do the ones that I can, Just NO WALLY AND KUKI! I'm beginning to hate it with a burning passion due to how overly exposed it is!**

**RBH**


	15. Toenails

"Hey, Numbuh 86, I have something for you." said a familiar voice.

The read head turned around to see Patton. "What?" she asked, completely unaware of what would happen next. Suddenly, the boy pulled his hands from behind his back, throwing a jar of toenail clippings on her. "EW!" she cried out, dropping to the floor, shaking.

Instantly, he felt sorry for what he did after he saw tears coming from Fanny's eyes. "Uh… 86, are you okay?" he asked, as she glared at him.

"NO I'M NOT OKAY, YA ESKIMO!" she shouted, getting up to run out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! This is my 15 Drabble! WHOO!<strong>

**Okay, I promise, promise, promise the next few WON'T be 86/60! I just love these two so much I can't help myself. Maybe the next one will be 23/35 or 1/362 or something, just not this couple!**

**I was watching Operation: FUGITIVE yesterday, and I was wondering why people on FF haven't mentioned Fanny's fear of toenails, so I couldn't pass up this opertunity!**

**I'm also working on my Time Travel Story and I'll probably update it next week or something like that. It's confusing because of the two Rachel's side of the story. But I promise I've been working on it!**

**Don't forget to review or I'll use my magic mind controlling devise and MAKE you review! ^.^**

**RBH**


	16. Worrying

I ran through the Moonbase hallways as fast as I could, passing operatives, trying to get to my destination.

_She's gonna kill me! I'm already late then I usually am! _I thought as I jumped over another operative. My eyes narrowed as I approached my destination. I gripped the doornob and ran into the room, seeing a blonde haired girl wearing an orange sweater.

"Nigel! Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!" Rachel scolded me, clearly worried, but I didn't listen to a single word she. I was to busy gazing into her beautiful, soft, brown eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Blech, I didn't like this one. I took it from the small drabbles I wrote in my agenda, which most of them can't help me because most of them are 8660 and I promised to take a break from them on this story for a while...**

**I have the feeling the next one will be a Mr. Warburton one. I wrote it in my agenda and I've been dying to use it somewhere.**

**Don't forget to review! ^.^**

**RBH**


	17. Yipper

I sat with Bartie on my couch, watching _Yipper_ of all things. Don't get me wrong, Yipper's great and all, but hearing Bartie talk about it for the last 10 minutes was beginning to get annoying.

"Did you know that Yipper was created by Mr. T.W. Yipper? And that Yipper was is 1 card game in the universe? And that Yipper was created in 1902? And that the rarest Yipper card EVER is Yipper Number 1 Buhmillion! And-"

"Bartie?" I said, about to snap the pretzel that I held in my hand into a buhmillion pieces.

"What?"

"Shut up."

* * *

><p><strong>I like this one. I originally wrote it in my agenda, and I would laugh when my friends (the ones that don't watch KND) would say "Uh, what's Yipper?" Haha, poor unknowing people. They really need to watch this show ^.^<strong>

**Here's another Bartie/Virginia one. This is for numbah435spiritsong and Sweetness ninja for requesting a 23/35 ficlet... hope you all enjoyed ^.^**

**Hehe, Mr. T. W. it's suppose to stand for Mr. Tom Warburton. Hehe ^.^**

**RBH**


	18. Tears

The wind cut through my jacket, the muddy, soft ground staining my legs. Salty tears joined the rain on my cheeks, as I mourned. He was gone. Gone and he won't be coming back.

I felt a soft hand on my shoulder, I looked up to see my husband, Patton Drilvosky, looking down at me with soft blue eyes, then turned my head to the tombstone.

_Here lies_

_Max_

"_He was a great and loving dog, filled with love and energy till the end"_

_2009-2030_

"He lived for a long time for a dog, Fanny. It was just his time."

* * *

><p><strong>This makes me terribly sad. I can't imagine if my Maxxy died. I just don't want to think about that right now :(<strong>

**This was more of a Fanny and Max one, but it had some 86/60 in it. It seamed like forever since I wrote my last 86/60 drabble, even though it was only a few days. **

**I'll try and do a friendship ficlet tommorrow... and it WON'T be 86/60 (I really need a break from those two... I'm frying my brain. Like yesterday, I almost said 68 instead of 86, but all that came out was 60 before I switched to 86, so it sounded like 60/86. Like I said, frying my brain.**

**Reveiw ^.^**

**RBH**


	19. Send Him In

I smiled as I scribbled something on the piece of paper in front of me when I heard a knock on the door. My head shot up from my "work" and the door. "Lass, it's me."

_Fanny._ I thought. "Come on in" I called, watching the girl walk into my room moments later. I turned back to my paper. "What can I do ya for, Numbuh 86?" I asked, not looking up from my paper.

"Oh, I just wanted to tell you that Numbuh 1 was here, he needs to talk to you."

My head shot up. "Send him in."

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, I was gonna write what she was writing, but like I said before, I'm limited on words. I was thinking something like 'N.U+R.M. (hehe, that's the same enitial as Rainbow Monkey ^.^) or something like that. I love 1362**

**I'm running out of ideas, so I would love it if someone gave me some ^.^ Remember, I take requests.**

**Sorry about the name for this chapter, I couldn't think of anything.**

**RBH**


	20. What Have I Done?

My heart pounded as I stood there in the dark. My clenched sweaty palms as my knuckles turn white. I pounded the figure in front of me, not caring about the pain filled groan it let out.

I drew back my fist again, swinging another punch at the thing. Sweat formed on my brow, indicating the pressuring heat in the room. I punched it again, not caring about the blood on my knuckles. Weather it was mine or my opponents, I didn't know.

I broke to my knees, letting all of the pain weigh me down. What have I done?

* * *

><p><strong>...I really don't know... In my mind I was thinking this person was Wally, but it could really be anyone.<strong>

**I don't like this one as much, but angst stories/ficlets/oneshots come naturally to me.**

**This one's for Sweetness ninja who requested characters fighting. Sorry if it's not exactly what you had in mind, but I tried.**

**I still need ideas...**

**RBH**


	21. Chilvary

I walked towards my office, obviously in a bad mood. You would be too if you saw your best friend/crush talking it up with some girl. I reached my hand out towards the handle when I saw an orange mitten grab it before me.

"Let me." Patton said, obviously trying to get on my nerves.

I snarled as Patton opened the door for me. "Well, you're awful chivalrist today, aren't you?" I growled as I put my hand on the door and walked into my office.

"Of course, Fan. If I don't be, who will?" He did have a point.

* * *

><p><strong>I like this one. I wrote some of it in my agenda, and I made it longer to fit the 100 words required.<strong>

**Hehe, I love Fanny and Patton. ^.^**

**RBH**


	22. Frights

"Stupid Patton…" I muttered as I made my way to the closet to retrieve the snacks for the Leader gathering tonight. "Rachel told _him_ to get the stuff, but did he show up? _No! _Did he keep his cruddy promise? _No!_" I angrily murmured as I placed my hand on the large cabinet's handle, expecting to see nothing but food.

"Boo!" I jumped back in surprise as Patton jumped out of the closet. I held my chest and tried to regain my breath in surprise. "Scared ya!" he taunted.

"Shuddup." I hastily replied as I whacked him on the forearm.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, Oh Patton. Ignoring direct orders JUST to mess with Fanny. *snickers*<strong>

**Okay, I PROMISE the next one WON'T be 86/60 (wow, I say that alot on here). I still think my brain is fried... I was watching Lemonade Mouth and thanks to the story KND Lemonade Mouth when I saw Olivia and Wen hugging, I automatically pictured Fanny and Patton doing the same thing... I need a break from these twol...**

**I probably won't update a lot of my stories anytime soon (except for this one, cuz I try and update it everyday) cuz I'm working on my digital art. I'm actually getting pretty good at it. *really big goofy grin* And I just started two days ago! Eeep ^.^**

**Ugh... I'm still running out of ideas. Please lend me some. I'm thinking about doing a CoriXAdrian (my OC's if you didn't already know that) one. Or maybe another non-couple angst one, cuz I found myself really liking those... *creepy chuckle* Hehe, that reminds me of Bolt "You could do a chuckle, like a mildly upset chuckle." *laughs* Oh, I really shouldn't have had that Mountian Dew...**

**Well, I guess I should stop this before anything else random pops into my head.**

**RBH**


	23. Relaxation

I laid on the perfectly comfortable grass, my eyes peacefully closed as I let the sound of songbirds entered my eardrum. I just needed to get a way for a while…. It's not like anyone would care where I was.

I focused on how my muscles relaxed as I breathed in slowly, letting the carefree sensation take over me. I slowly opened one eye, seeing the blue sky and white clouds with the sun peaking lazily around some of them. I took in a deep breath, then puffed it out in one blow, enjoying the warmth.

Now this was heaven.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I didn't update yesterday! I had a HUGE virus and I just got if fixed. So, that means you get two drabbles today! Whoo!<strong>

**This is a Fanny one. And it's ALL Fanny. Just the way I like them ^.^ JK**

**RBH**


	24. Rejection

I hesitantly dialed the seven digits on my phone, hearing the agonizing ring. Then they picked up.

"Hello?" the person said on the other line.

"Hey Nigel. I was just wondering if you would like to come and take a walk with me, Fanny and Patton?" I asked, hoping he would think it was a group thing.

"Aw, I can't Rachel. Lizzie and I are going to the Summer's Quatillion tonight." he said the last sentence rather reluctantly.

"Oh… Well, maybe later? Right?"

"I'll try Rachel. See yea."

I lowered my head. "See yea…" Face it. I just got rejected.

* * *

><p><strong>I really don't know if that's how you spell Quatillion... I guessed.<strong>

**Ah... another Rachel and Nigel one set in their teens.. probably 14 or something...**

**RBH**


	25. Video Games

I rapidly hit the buttons, shooting at the target. I jerked to the right, by instinct as avatar moved in the same direction. "Take that, zombie scum!" I shouted as the zombie on the screen disintegrated into a million pieces.

"Ha! In your face!" I was now practically standing on the couch with my handheld in my left hand as I jumped up and down in excitement.

"Uh… Virginia?" I turned towards the voice, my face hot with embarrassment.

"Uh… yes, Bartie?" I sheepishly asked,

"What the heck are you doing?"

"I'm defeating zombies, wanna help?"

The boy shrugged. "M'kay."

* * *

><p><strong>YAYZ! This is my 25th drabble! WHOO! *blows kazoo*<strong>

**Another 23/35 ^.^ I really like this one. GO VIDEO GAMES! I like to blow things up ^.^**

**RBH**


	26. I Hate The Rain

I freezing cold wind cut through my green sweater as I marched through the rain, not caring about the painful sting that hit my skin like a million pebbles being pelted at me. I looked up at the grey and depressing cloud covered sky. I felt small, salty tears welling up in my emerald green eyes, but quickly blinked them away. Tears meant weakness, and I didn't like the idea of being weak.

I looked up, a few cold raindrops falling into my eyes. "Ow!" I cursed, holding my eyes. Now I was really crying.

Blech… I hate the rain

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Fanny ^.^<strong>

**I like this one. Don't ask me why she's crying (before the rain in her eyes). I honestly don't know. I imagine something family related.**

**RBH**


	27. Where's Your Shoe?

Nigel carefully shimmied down the steep bank towards the river with a silver pot in his hands.

"Why did I have to get the water?" he muttered as he slowed towards the water. The bald sixteen year-old carefully dipped the pot in the river, not noticing his shoe slowly slipping on the mud beneath him.

Just as he lifted the pot out of the water, the mud gave in, sending Nigel into the river. "Crud!"

Hoagie, who was watching him, throw the rope to bring him back up. Nigel grabbed the equipment, pulling himself back up. "Dude, where's your shoe?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, just a little thing that's going to be in my new story A Summer's Nightmare, so just a little taste of it.<strong>

**The same thing happened to my brother a few nights ago when I was having my worst camping trip, only he didn't loose his shoe, but I'm gonna exadrate a little in the story...**

**RBH**


	28. Temper

I kicked the wall with much force, feeling a surge of adrenaline spark through my body. My hands itched to punch something. My eyes darted quickly around the living room, settling on the painting hanging above the plaid designed couch. I drew back my fist, holding potential energy, then launched it forward, letting it hurl towards the wall. I felt satisfied when I felt the weak plaster cave in under my fist.

"AMELIA!" I heard my mom yell at me. I turned my head slowly.

"Yea?" I asked sheepishly.

She sighed. "Try and control your temper."

I nodded. "I'll try."

* * *

><p><strong>Fanny and her daughter. Apparently, somebody inherrited their mother's tempter ^.^<strong>

**I like this one, do you (wink wink, nudge nudge, say no more, eh)**

**RBH**


	29. Mornings Are So Boring

I trudged down the hall way and down the stairs, tripping over a few toys and items, making my way into the kitchen. Bright sunshine through the small window as I walked over towards the cupboard. I grabbed a red bowl and a silver spoon. I turned around, plopping the two items on table then turned back around to get the milk. I placed the dairy item with the utensils then walked across the room to get the cereal. I poured the food into the bowl and took a big bite, chewing up the concoction.

Ugh… Mornings are so boring!

* * *

><p><strong>Just a typical morning for Patton Drilvosky. Hehe<strong>

**I got the idea when I was eating cereal. ^.^**

**RBH**


	30. Tooth

I wiggled the tooth inside my mouth, letting out a gasp of pain when I twisted it too far. I sighed and left my raw muscle alone and sat on the couch for a moment. With a struck of light, I ran towards the kitchen, rummaging around for pliers.

"Harvey what are you doing?" My sister asked.

"Trying to get out a loose tooth." I said, tugging on tooth.

"Did you try gummies?"

I nodded.

"Dental floss?"

I nodded, more desperately.

"String tied to the door knob?" she smirked.

I widened my eyes and ran out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Harvey ^.^ I love that little dude ^.^<strong>

**Sorry it took so long. I woke up at 8 to go help my grandpa bleach his deck, then I went with my aunt and cousin to go get stuff for our road trip Friday, so I like, just got home. Sorry ^.^**

**RBH**


	31. Socks

I perused slowly down the asiles, looking for nothing in particular. I grabbed a green 120 paged notebook from the shelves and placed them in my cart. I strolled down the next aisle, spotting a box of snacks.

"Ooh! These are Bartie's favorite!" I exclaimed, grabbing the box and placed them into my cart. I made my way into the clothing department, picking up a new T-shirt.

That's when I saw them, a white pair of knee socks with multi-colored paint splatters and pink toes and heels. "Ooh! Socks!" I squealed, running towards the garments, placing them into my cart.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Virginia ^.^<strong>

**This is probably set when she's about 16... maybe 17... If you squint you can see some 23/35 ^.^**

**I like this one. I actually picked up the same notebook and pair of socks last night while my mom was shopping for my trip. I'm wearing the socks right now ^.^**

**I love, love, love reviews!**

**RBH**


	32. I'm Back

I took a large step off of the GKND ship. I looked around the familiar terrain with a big smile on my face. I really did miss the Earth KND and my family and friends, but most of all, I missed _her. _I turned around and waved to my GKND friends, Cosmo, Nova and Comet, who dropped me off, before taking my steps towards _her._

I wondered the ever-familiar path though the Moonbase bridge and towards the office. I swung open the door to see _her _and _her_ perfect golden hair and _her_ beautiful brown eyes.

"I'm back. Miss me?"

* * *

><p><strong>I'M BACK! You guys were probably thinking that I either died or dropped off of the face of the Earth, but I actually went on vacation FOR THE FIRST TIME! It was sooooo fun! Also, I just want to say this: South Dakota; most beautiful state I've seen. AND I GOT WISCONSON CHEESE ^.^<strong>

**Here's another 1/362... enjoy!**

**RBH**


	33. Fear

The wind blew through my golden hair as I rushed through the grass. My legs ached with pain as I pressed on. I looked back, wanting to stop. I _couldn't_ stop heart pounded with every step I took. My flip-flops were threatening to fall off my feet. I kind of wanted them to, flip-flops were not the best running shoes.

I felt my right foot hit something and I hurtled towards the ground. I cringed in pain at the grass stains on my skin. I rolled onto my back, only to see the beast lunge at me.

Crud.

* * *

><p><strong>I imagine this as a Rachel shot. I have no idea what she's running from, though I imagine it as a were-wolf that'll be in my next story after I finishmove on with my next ones...**

**I'm gonna add a lot of one-shots to this story today, because of my previous vacation to get caught up. I was going to do it yesterday, but I had to go to my dad's, and he doesn't have internet there... so yea. I'm gonna work my tail feather off today.**

**Oh! I have some news for my Time Travel Story (that's like it's alternate title now), I really don't like that one because it's getting complicated and hard to write, though I _am_ making a new one, but it'll be different, and less confusing then the last one and the characters will be the same (though I added a few new ones). I hope you guys understand.**

**RBH**


	34. Saulie

I rubbed my hand across the soft, silk black and grey tabby fur. "Aw… Isn't he so cute?" I asked.

My mom was waiting for me impatiently for me to choose one. "Yes, adorable, are you gonna pick one or not?" She was not big on cats.

"Hold on." I picked up the small feline with care. The kitten relaxed in my arms, purring. "Aw, he's purring at me. This one." I told my mom.

She sighed in relief. "Good, now let's get out of here."

I got to my legs, still holding the kitten. "I'm gonna name you, Saulie."

* * *

><p><strong>Fanny and her youngest son, Matt. I told you I would do a cat side of the Cats and Dogs, and I did.<strong>

**Saulie is based off of my cat, Solomon (or Saulie for short), just like Max is based off of my dog, Max ^.^**

**I like this one. Tell me what _you_ thought of it by pressing that little button of wonder and joy ^.^**

**RBH**


	35. Invader Zim

I sat in front of my TV, my eyes staring at it with anticipation.

"And now back to your regularly scheduled program." the TV said.

"Yes!" I cheered as the theme music played came on. I couldn't help but sing along.

I watched the show, until my favorite character said something stupid. "Oh, that's hilarious!" I cheered as Patton and Fanny walked in from the kitchen.

"What are you watching, Rachel?" asked the black-haired boy, Patton.

I didn't take my eyes off of the screen. "Invader Zim."

"Oh! I love that show! Fanny exclaimed, sitting down next to me.

"Weirdoes."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I didn't update sooner, I had to clean my room, then after that I went straight to my dad's, then I had to write it.<strong>

**I just love Invader Zim ^.^ Who doesn't love GIR!**

**RBH**


	36. Graduation

I stood in line, eager with excitement and questions were overwhelming me. _What sector would I get? What position would I get?_

"Next is… Vada Bousquet." I took a deep breath, then walked forward. Numbuh 100 stated the speech until I was ready to speak.

"I do. I choose the Numbuh… 27!" I bounded with excitement as I placed my booger in the code module.

"You are placed in Sector CB, with the position, Tactical Diversionist Officer. Congratulations!"

I smiled and moved back to my spot. "That's a position even _you_ couldn't mess up, Vada." one girl stated. I frowned.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw... poor Vada. If you're wondering, that girl is a background character, Ally Jenson. She'll be on Vada's profile on the KND fanfiction wiki...<strong>

**I chose to do an OC one today instead of canon... Hm...**

**RBH**


	37. Mine

I looked at the white and ginger canine in front of me, just sitting there. I smiled as I looked into his big, brown eyes. His tongue was hanging out of his mouth in a dumb-struck way like it's been ever since he got here.

I turned towards the table and picked up a thick, lightweight green collar and brought it to his neck. I turned the collar slightly to where I could see the buckle and snapped it tight. I let go of the dog's neck and admired him.

"You're mine now, Max." I said, petting his ginger head.

* * *

><p><strong>Another Fanny and Max ^.^ (My Max actually has the same collar ^.^)<strong>

**I really don't have anything else to say today...**

**RBH**


	38. Why?

I was falling. Falling hard. Falling hard for _him._ Of course, I would never say it out loud, I have a reputation to keep! If people knew that I was in love with that arrogant, black-haired, blue-eyed drill sergeant, I don't know what I would do.

But still, I've come across so many guys, so many that looked so much like him, but yet, I have to fall for _him._ I just can't understand the way I feel when I'm around him or why I didn't feel the same for Rick, or even Wally.

I just have to ask. Why?

* * *

><p><strong>It's been a while since I've done an 8660, so I figured, why not now ^.^**

**Sorry I didn't update soon, I've been busy with wiki stuffs...**

**I know it's OOC that Fanny would call Wally by his name, but I had 101 words and I couldn't find a different word to delete, so I had to change Numbuh 4 into Wally.**

**RBH**


	39. Promise

_I held the little baby in my arms and smiled. Just by holding her I felt a sense of joy and happiness. I looked down at her precious sleeping face and soft, feathery tuffs of black hair. I stroked her head carefully, trying not to press to hard. My blue eyes darted towards my sleeping wife in the hospital bed. I was now a father. And I promise to be a good one, no matter what._

I snapped out of my day dream and looked towards Amelia playing with Isabella Uno. And you know what, I did keep my promise.

* * *

><p><strong>Just Patton having a little flashback in my discontinued Time Travel Story. Poor Patton, his wife's in jail for being part of a rebellion, his son's not talking and he's trying to hold together a family with a broken heart *shakes head* sad.<strong>

**Well, I usually do mostly Fanny when I do the family related stuff, but today I decided to do Patton instead ^.^**

**RBH**


	40. Crush

I stroked the ginger dog with my hand as I sat on the couch. "Ginger, have you ever loved someone?" I asked the dog who just raised her head and looked at me. "Have you ever had that feeling?"

The dog just placed her head back on the couch.

I sighed. "Well, there's this girl in the KND, she's so… her. She's so unique and hard-headed. Though I'm not quite sure if I love her. I mean, I'm only 11. Fanny's just so… different, you know."

The dog, opened her eyes in shock. _That boy has a crush on me!_

* * *

><p><strong>This is a little snipet of my upcoming story where Fanny gets turned into a dog and Patton takes her in (of course, Patton doesn't know it's Fanny). I don't know exactly when I'll have it up. I assume after I'm done with a couple of my other stories, but it may come sooner, it may come later.<strong>

**I'm almost half way there! *squeal* The 50th one's gonna be... well... big ^.^**

**RBH**


	41. Sing

I sat on the couch, strumming my guitar with Jake on the other side of me.

"You know, I've never heard you sing." he smirked.

"And you're never going to." I said, shaking my head, not taking my eyes off of my instrument.

"Please Vada, can't you just sing a note?"

I sighed. "Fine. La la la." I said, completely talking. "There, happy?" I asked, getting frustrated.

"Nope. I want to hear you sing for real." He said.

"Ugh! Fine!" I shouted, before singing a few notes. "Happy!" I shouted before stomping out of the room with my guitar.

"Yep."

* * *

><p><strong>My first VadaJake. My first Bleeding Hearts thing really.**

**Ugh... I'm getting too busy to update these daily. Oh! Which reminds me! Go to my User Page and click on either Vada, Cori or Bleeding Heart's links (they should all direct you to the same place.) and it should take you to the KND Fanfiction wiki. Please contribute there. (I just adopted it ^.^) IT'll help alot!**

**RBH**


	42. I Will Remember

_Dear Diary,_

_It's Me, Rebecca again. Only a few more hours until my 13th__ birthday, so I decided to do this. First, I'm an operative of the KND, an organization of kids world wide fighting against adults. My Numbuh is 262. My best friends/teammates are Isabella Uno, Nathan Uno, Daze Beatles, Tyler Beatles, Amelia Drilvosky, Matt Drilvosky, Kyle Young, and Cody Wittenburg. Find them, and tell them (some of them aren't decommissioned yet, so they'll remember). And remember, always be a kid at heart._

I closed the book and stuffed it in the drawers of my vanity. "There." I muttered

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the first Rebecca Gilligan of mine. And those of you who were wondering who Isabella and Nathan's parents were (I'm pretty sure they were the only ones who I didn't mention the last names...), there you go. (Kyle is Sonya and Lee's son and Cody is Numbuh 74.239's son (I might add some children because I feel that I didn't go very in depth with most of the future characters).<strong>

**I'll probably have this on hold considering I'm getting too busy to do this daily and this is taking up most of my writing time and I need to finish my other stories (such as A Summer's Nightmare, Always There For You, Cause You Are Meant For Me (probably), Operation: RED (along with the rest of the COLOR series), and my new Time Travel Story).**

**RBH**


	43. Rainbow

Two small creatures, one with teal hair and green skin and the other with magenta hair and pink skin walked up a purple grass mountain. The blue sky was hazy from the small bout of rain that had just ended a few moments ago. The two looked out to the sky.

Nova pointed up to the rays of red, orange, yellow, green, indigo, and violet. "What's that, Cosmo?" she asked.

"That's a rainbow. We have them all the time on my planet." He told her.

"Whoa... It's so pretty!" she awed, completely mesmerized by the trick of light.

"Isn't it?"

* * *

><p><strong>Eeep! My first CosmoNova! ^.^ I got some of this from a little snipet from the wiki... I'm doing the 100 picture challenge and I used some of this for 'Rainbow'**

**Yep, The planet where Nova's from doesn't have rainbows. ...Is that aloud? XD**

**I decided I should probably get back on this... I'm SO close to the 50th! Which for the occasion, will be 200 words XD... then the 100th will be any length! And yes, those two will be something I've NEVER done before XD Try and guess ^.^**

**RBH**


	44. Crossing Over

I looked over at the kids, one with black, shaggy hair with two friends, a Goth girl, and a boy with a red beret, a triangle headed kid, a rectangle shaped boy, a girl dressed in pink, a small, Indian boy with curly hair, a beefy kid with a black shirt, a boy with a large head, a short, Hispanic boy with curly brown hair and a short girl of the same ethnically with short, blue hair with red goggles perched on her head.

I turned up my nose. "Some of them are… teenagers…"

Rachel sighed. "Yes Fanny, I know."

* * *

><p><strong>...Wow, it's been a while since I've been here... Anyway!<strong>

**This is gonna be part of my crossover, only it's gonna have a lot more detail.**

**Here's the characters I was describing:**

**The kid with black, shaggy hair is Danny from Danny Phantom**

**The Goth girl is Sam from Danny Phantom**

**The boy with a red beret is Tucker from Danny Phantom**

**The triangel headed kid is Phineas from Phineas and Ferb**

**The rectangular shaped kid is Ferb from Phineas and Ferb**

**The girl dressed in pink is Isabella from Phineas and Ferb**

**The Indian boy with curly black hair is Baljeet from Phineas and Ferb**

**The beefy kid with a black shirt is Buford from Phineas and Ferb**

**The boy with a big head is Dib from Invader Zim**

**The short, Hispanic boy with brown curly hair is Manny from El Tigre**

**The short, Hispanic girl with blue hair and red goggles is Frida from El Tigre.**

**I'm gonna have more people in the crossover such as: Sector V (and probably some other operatives), Vlad, Jazz, Maddie, Jack, and maybe Valerie and Dani, Candace, Doof, Perry, and maybe Stacy and Vanessa, Zim, GIR, Gaz, White Pantera, Puma Loco, Dr. Chipotle Jr., Zoe/Black Cuervo, Sergio, and probably Sartana of the Dead, and Frida's dad.**

**The teens are Danny, Sam, Tucker, Manny, and Frida.**


	45. Gone Forever

I walked through the hallway, the world was nothing but a big blur. I could hear the weeping and the sobbing, but it all just drifted past me. I wasn't crying. I couldn't. I just felt… off.

People would miss her, but no one would miss her the way I would.

I looked down at my orange ribbon pinned onto my green T-shirt. Today we were suppose to wear green for her. It was her favorite color.

At the library, a whole wall was dedicated to her. Notes and pictures. That's what broke me.

I just can't believe she's gone…

* * *

><p><strong>Two weeks ago, my friend passed away. She got in a fourwheeler accident and it crushed her. She died the next day.<strong>

**This drabble's about Rachel the day Fanny passes away in a car crash. It's sad, but I needed to vent.**

**R.I.P Alana**

**~RBH~**


	46. No Matter What

My name is Emily Matthews. I'm five foot-two, with short blonde-brown hair and blue eyes. I'm living the dream. I have ghost powers and I travel the galaxy with my three best alien friends, Cosmo, Nova, and Zuri along with my best human friend, Annie. I have a crush on Chad Dickson, though he has a crush on Danika. He says he hates me for my ghost powers. That I'm a freak. But it's understandable. He's the only one in his family without superpowers. But no matter what he says, no matter what he does, I will always love him.

* * *

><p><strong>I really don't like this one. I could've done A LOT better, but eh, I'm still suffering minor writer's block.<strong>

**This one's centered around Chad/Emily. *looks at drabble* I think I'll do another one to justify this one. *shudders* God, it's horrible.**

**~RBH, Numbuh 270~**


	47. You'll Find Out

"One day, I'm gonna be just like Dad!" the tiny alien, Vweeb to his giantess mother as they lied on the beach. "I don't care if I'm small, nothing's gonna overpower me!"

"I dunno Vweeb." Ava replied. "You're father may have been brave… but there was aways one thing he was too small to handle."

"What was that, Mom?" Vweeb asked. He then saw Arianna walk by in a purple and green-striped two-piece swimsuit.

"Hi, Vweeb." The alien waved and smiled at him.

"Uh…" Vweeb couldn't help but stare, drooling.

At this, Ava could only smirk. "Oh, you'll find out."

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, Gamewizard wrote this, and he wanted me to post it here ^.^<strong>

**RBH**


	48. Bee

I sat at the table with my friends, Fanny and Rachel. The girls were talking about who knows what, I wasn't really listening, when a buzzing sound was going off in my ears. I looked at the air, seeing what I dreaded most. I swatted fearfully at the insect, trying to get it away from me as soon as possible. "Get away from me!" I shouted flailing my arms around.

"Here, let me do it!" Fanny shouted, smashing the bee with her hand. "Wimp." she deadpanned.

"I'm allergic to bees…" I said defensively, twiddling my thumbs.

"It was a fly."

* * *

><p><strong>*chuckles* It's about time I did another one of these. I've been writing an awful lot lately, so I figured that I might as well update this. I might do some more today (possibly some 25), so stay tuned ^-^**

**86/60! Why do these guys remind me so much of Toph and Sokka? *shrugs* it might be the love/hate relationship. I dunno. They just do. And Sonya/Lee remind me and Game of Smellerbee/Longshot too ^-^ I really hope they ended up together in The Promise... Oh, and look at me, I'm blabbing about Avatar again... Typical me.  
><strong>

**Review!  
><strong>

**~RBH~  
><strong>


	49. Temptation

I stared in awe at the delicious pastries in front of me. The smell was intoxicating, the cooked dough looked warm and moist, the glaze draped delicately on top of it. Abby told me not touch them. They weren't ready, she had said. She just wants to save all these for herself! She doesn't want to share with me! I inhaled the aroma again, my mouth salivating. Maybe I should just take one…

"Ouch!" I hissed as I waved my hand in pain.

"Abby told ya not to touch the pan!" The girl's voice screeched, coming from the living room.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, Oh Hoagie, the reason why Abby told you not to touch was because it was <em>hot<em>, not because she didn't want to share, silly you ^-^**

**I told y'all I would post another today, and that it was most likely a 2/5 story. I think I'm gonna have the 100th drabble (and possibly 50th) be a 2/5 one. I started with 2/5, and heck, I'm gonna close with 2/5... No! Didn't I promise to have a BIG one for the closing drabble? Eh, I take back the whole big closing drabble thang, I'm gonna go with the 2/5! I'll do the big closing one next for the 50th drabble! OMSpirits! The next one is the 50th drabble! I gotta start writing!  
><strong>

**I'll give you complementary Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Wally, Abby, Virginia, Bartie, Patton, Sonya, Lee, Fanny, Rachel, Harvey, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Smellerbee, Longshot, and Jet plushies if you review! So click! And all these will be yours! *snuggles the Sokka and Harvey doll* I take that back all these, _minus_ the Sokka and Harvey plushies will be yours!  
><strong>

**~RBH~  
><strong>


	50. Perfect

Shades of orange, yellow, blue, pink, and red painted the sky, staining the clouds. The world shone with tinges of gold as it seamed as all life had quieted and settled down, just to watch the glorious sunset. Nigel looked over to see his beautiful girlfriend. The golden sunshine turning her luscious blonde hair into gorgeous golden strands. Her brown eyes brilliantly shining as she looked up at the sky, a large, soft smile plastered to her face.

"Happy birthday." he whispered.

Rachel looked back at him, her eyes softened as she looked over at him. "Thanks." she whispered back.

* * *

><p><strong>WHOO! A 1362 drabble! YAY! And it's about time too.**

**I liked the beginning, but then I added dialogue... :/**

**...Yeah, I kinda forgot this was the 50th drabble... so... scratch my plans of the 50th... sorry... :/  
><strong>

**Please review, and you'll get a complementary Alien Plushie package, including Cosmo, Nova, Zuri, Chad, Emily, and Annie! ^-^ I would want to cuddle Zuri if I were you :)  
><strong>

**Numbuh 270 signing out ^-^  
><strong>


	51. Roll of Thunder

_Bark, bark._

I rolled onto my side, covering my ears with the pillow.

_Bark._

I winced as the loud, earsplitting roll of thunder cover the world

_Whimper._

Finally, I get up from my bed to see my dog, Max, curled up in the corner, whimpering.

"Max?" I ask. His ears perk up and gets up and runs to me, jumping onto my bed. I sit down and pet the top of his ginger head.

Another white flash of light fallowed quickly by another roll of thunder filled the house.

_Whimper, whimper._

I hug his neck. "It's okay, Max. It'll pass."

* * *

><p><strong>Awww :)<strong>

**I thought of this last night during a really bad thunderstorm, and my Max is terrified of storms. **

**Finally, another Fanny and Max story. It's about time.**

**Guess what! My summer vacation starts next Fireday! (no, I didn't mispell it... It's an Avatard thing...) And technically it starts today, since all I have left are finals and freedays... more KND for me! WHOO!**

**I realized how much I miss the KND FanWorld... You guys are so much nicer then some of the Avatards... There's no shipping wars here. If you like 3/4 and I like 1/3 we're still friends, if you like 1/5 and I like 2/5, we're still friends, if you like 362/60 and I like 86/60, we're still friends, unlike there were Zutarans and Kataangers are mortal enemies, Tokkaneers and Sukkans are enemies and Makorraneers and Borraneers hate each other :\ *huggles KND FanWorld* I lurv you guys ^-^ (But I'm still gonna write Avatar fics(along with KND)... I still lurv that show ^-^)  
><strong>

**Numbuh 270 signing out :P  
><strong>


	52. Good Ol' Days

**Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door, or it's characters.**

**Words: 100 (Dur)  
><strong>

**Characters: Nigel and Rachel  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Remember when we'd go down to the creek," She had asked him as they sat under a tree in her backyard.<p>

"And you'd get in the water and catch frogs,"

"While you'd sit on the log and narrate,"

"And that one time when you got stuck in the mud and I had to help get you out"

"And that time when you slipped and fell in,"

"And I smelled like creek water for two days."

Rachel sighed, "Those were the days, huh?" she asked, leaning back onto the grass, the shade feeling good on her skin.

Nigel grinned "The best"

* * *

><p><strong>This was going to be a full length story, but it ended up as 118 words, because I was too lazy to put hardly any detail, so I cut down 18 words and posted it here. I'll probably do a full length version later.<strong>

**Well school has been out, and I've hardly written anything... Instead I've been drawing... maybe my vacation will give me some ideas... OH! Speaking of which, soon I'll be on vacation and I won't be on for two weeks at most... So yea...  
><strong>

**I need ideas. Please send me ideas. For either a one shot, or a drabble for this story. I haven't had very much inspiration lately...  
><strong>

**~RBH~  
><strong>


	53. New Dad

Hoagie rocked his 7 month old baby girl. She had his caramel hair, his blue eyes, but a mix of her parent's skin tone. As the new dad walked over to Rebecca's crib, he tripped over a toy, causing him to lose his balance and crash down to the floor, his daughter was sent flying up, and he landed uncomfortably on the floor, in a pile of toys, coincidentally catching his daughter.

"Hoagie!" Abby called, racing to the room. Her hair was up in a messy bun, and she was holding James. She sighed. "Did you drop the baby?"

"…No…"

* * *

><p><strong>I was reading a Regular Show story, and thought of this. Inspired by Rigby. Of course :P<strong>

**I don't know what else to say... I've been gone so long, I forgot how to do this XP I'm such a genius.**

**~RBH~**


	54. I Promise

Shadows engulfed us like a blanket as he held me in his arms. Tears slowly streamed down my cheeks, eventually falling on the cold ground. I looked up at his face, shadows caressing his perfect features. "You promise you won't ever let me go?" I sobbed, my body shaking with fear. He was silent for a bit, as if he didn't know which words to choose. Was he going to deny my wish? My vision quickly blurred up with more tears as I watched him stare at me. Finally he enveloped me in his arms.

"I promise, Kuki. I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow... First 34 in a _looooooooooong_ while. *shrugs* Felt like it needed to be done.**

**Anywho~ I don't know what's going on here. So don't ask meh :3**

**~THIS IS IMPORTANT RELATING TO MY STORY "DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE"~**

**No. I have NOT given up. I actually have written more than I posted WAAAAAAY before I posted it here. But the file is on my brothers computer, that's at his dads. So I have absolutely no way of getting it on my computer T_T So Imma have to wait until I can get my hands on it again. I am so sorry! I'm not quiting! I promise!**

**~RBH~**


	55. Pocałunek

**DISCLAIMER: Yo bro do I look like I own KND**

* * *

><p>Sweaty palms, his fingers grazing against mine, hesitating. He looks down as I look at him, embarrassed. I look down soon after, letting my red hair sweep to the side of my face, hiding my cherry-red blush. I take in a shaky breath, my voice cracking in nervousness.<p>

_Here it comes,_ I prepare myself, trying to untangle my tongue. My brain fuzzes for a moment and I can barely register what comes out of my mouth, but he _kisses me_ and I don't know whats fully going on but I kiss back and I feel the world spinning.

* * *

><p><strong>I had such a hard time fitting this to 100 words zow wow wow I wanted it to go longer but I also really wanted this to be here uggh maybe I'll make it into its own thing later idk<strong>

**Also long time no see how y'all doing**

**I just felt the need to do some 86/60 so here I am**

**Sorry that I'm not here like at all anymore I'm usually on tumblr and Im into a bunch of other things**

**Mostly Randy Cunningham and Dude Thats My Ghost and SheZow and El Tigre and a bunch of other shows **

**but yeah**

**if you want to get back in touch with me you can always pm me or your best bet is to follow me on tumblr or something**

**my url is .com btw but the url is on my profile**

**so yeah**

**see ya later pythontigaters~~**


End file.
